La guerre des Gems
by thehaasker
Summary: Une aventure pleine de mystère où des découvertes pourraient mettre en péril bien plus que B.O.B, Théo, Grunlek et Shin. Disclaimer : les personnages d'aventure appartiennent à Mayars, Bob Lennon, Fred du grenier et Seb du grenier
1. Une tour pleine de mystère

Le campement fait, le groupe se mît autour du feu. Depuis de longues heures ils étaient forcés de parcourir leur chemin à pied. En effet la forêt était si dense qu'il leur était impossible d'utiliser leurs montures. Des branches basses aux racines étrangement basses, ils allés plus vite à pied. C'est pourquoi une fois assis autour du feu chacun entrepris de se masser les pieds.

-Je hais cette putain de nature de merde ! Quand allons-nous accepter une quête en ville ou dans une région un tant soit peu civilisé ? Tonna B.O.B.

-B.O.B ça fait des heures qu'on t'entend rouspéter, y a un moment où on peut légitimement espérer que tu te casses la voix ? Demanda Théo de manière cynique, la lassitude le gagner d'entendre le mage geindre à longueur de temps.

-Mais rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai flingué une robe ! Je peux lui dire adieu !

-T'as qu'à porter des shorts…. Lança Grunlek.

Là-dessus B.O.B marmonna quelque chose à propos des shorts et du fait que pour Grunlek cela serrait toujours trop grand pour lui mais personne ne compris réellement ce qu'il disait et personne ne voulait en chercher davantage.

-Sinon on est encore loin de notre destination ? S'intéressa Shin qui lui au contraire de tout le monde appréciais cette petite balade au plus proche de la nature.

-Non, d'après les dires de notre hommes on ne doit plus être très loin quelques heures tout au plus. Répondis Grunlek.

-Bien il est temps de discuter du plan d'approche à adopter quand on approchera de cette tour dit abandonné. Dit Théo.

-Très bonne remarque ! Souligna B.O.B.

-Je propose qu'on fasse gaffe car de base le « gus » qui nous envoie ici je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il m'a pas l'air nette mais bon de l'argent c'est de l'argent je ne vais pas cracher dessus. Donc je propose qu'on y aille mais pas de front, quitte a perdre une journée je dirais qu'il faudrait étudier les environs pour voir s'il n'y a pas de piège ou de créature bizarre ou pire des hommes qui serait la dedans pour y faire on ne sait quoi. Proposa Théo.

-Je trouve ton plan très bien. Dit Grunlek.

-Je plussoie. Dis B.O.B.

-Ça me va. Acquiesça Shin.

-Que, quoi ? Vous ne me lancer même pas une pique sur le fait que je cherche à résoudre un problème avec ma tête plutôt que de foncer tête baissé ? Vous allez bien les gars ?

-On est trop fatigué pour ça oui ! On te fera chier demain mais ce soir c'est mort on veut juste bouffer et dormir. On n'a pas l'entrainement militaire de la marche forcé nous ! Dis B.O.B.

Là-dessus Grunlek, le cuisiner à titré du groupe, s'occupa du dîner. Il avait concocté un petit ragoût de lapin qu'Eden avait chassé pendant la journée et avait utilisé quelques herbes qu'il avait reconnu pour assaisonner le tout. Entre deux bouché B.O.B lança :

-Franchement, Grun, heureusement que tu es-là ne serait-ce que pour la bouffe car sans toi je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que l'on mangerait mais certainement pas des plats chaud en pleine nature.

-Bah vous aurez mangé des baies quoi. Répondu avec un sourire Grunlek, mal à l'aise qu'on le complimente comme ça.

Au fur et à mesure tout le monde finît son assiette, les plus affamés de la journée en reprirent jusqu'à finir la marmite. Les discussions s'amenuisèrent peu à peu et tout le monde alla se coucher pour un repos bien mérité. Eden se blotti contre son nain préféré et ne dormait que d'un œil, voyant qu'ils dormaient tous à point fermé, il fallait bien que quelqu'un monte la garde… .

Le lendemain matin le réveil fût agréable mais l'idée de devoir marché encore encourager certain à vouloir rester au lit.

.B ! Cria Théo. Allez! Léve toi bon sang! On est tous prêt à partir arrête de faire ta princesse là !

Puis la patience de Théo arriva à bout, il prit le « lit » de B.O.B, le souleva –avec son propriétaire dedans- et le secoua comme ci il avait l'intention de secouer un drap fraichement lavé. B.O.B tombât à la renverse et atterrît lourdement sur le sol. Passez la mini scène de dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes, le groupe se mît en marche. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, la densité de la forêt diminua pour le plus grand bonheur des quatre personnes. En effet ils purent remonter sur leurs montures. Théo et Shin sur lumière d'un côté et B.O.B avec Grunlek sur Brasier de l'autre côté. Grâce à cela le rythme de progression vers la tour s'accéléra drastiquement. Aux alentours de midi le groupe arriva au pied de la tour. Elle avait l'air totalement déserte du lierre recouvrait une partie de la tour et quelque pierre avait l'air fissuré. Pour le coup son aspect donnait totalement l'impression d'une tour abandonnée comme leur avait mentionné leur mandataire. Ils avaient suivi cette piste suite à une offre de recherche quand ils étaient en ville, un certain Mendal'cha, leur avait proposé une rémunération en contre partie de leur exploration de cette vielle tour. Cependant l'aspect de la personne et son tempérament avait quelque peu refroidit l'équipe sauf B.O.B qui comme le disait « on s'en fou que ça soit légale ou non on y va et au pire des cas on dit qu'il n'y avait rien et on revient prendre le fric et puis basta ! ». Cela avait suffi de convaincre les autres membres mais il restait tout de même très méfiant sur cette quête suspecte.

Ils décidèrent donc de suivre le plan qu'ils avaient prévu la vielle et restèrent là pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie aux alentours. Pas un mouvement. Un calme très surprenant mais pas inquiétant pour autant. Au vu du calme ambiant ils décidèrent de pénétrer dans la tour dans le plus grand de silences à l'affut du moindre bruit environnant. Pour une fois Grunlek ouvrait la marche son expertise en matière d'artisanat lui permettrait de désarmer les éventuels pièges présents dans la bâtisse. Avançant pas à pas le groupe finirent par atteindre la pièce principale. Elle était très spacieuse et à l'évidence cela faisait des années que personnes n'y avait mis les pieds. Seul vestiges que des êtres avait déjà vécu là, c'était les meubles. Un bureau sur lequel restait des papiers quelques étagères pour poser des affaires et un lit. Une cheminé état également présente, elle avait dû servir pour la cuisine et à se réchauffer pendant les hivers. A la vue de l'absence d'ennemi la tension redescendu au fur et à mesure. Si bien que les quatre se dispersèrent afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à ramener à Mendal'cha. B.O.B se tourna naturellement vers le bureau ou était disposé des papiers. Shin fouilla les étagères, Théo lui jeta un œil dans la cheminé au cas où quelqu'un avait essayé de détruire des documents. Quant à Grunlek il partit chercher Eden, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas face, seule à d'éventuelle menace qui pourrait surgir à tout moment, au moins ici elle est en sécurité, même s'il elle n'aime pas trop être entre quatre murs c'était pour son bien. Après de longues minutes de silence et des fouilles infructueuses du côté de Théo, Shin et Grunlek, ils se tournèrent tous trios pour la première fois vers B.O.B qui lisait les papiers le regard intéressé mais il apparaissait sur son visage un air beaucoup trop tendu pour que ces papiers soit d'anodines notes d'un quelconque garde déballant sa vie misérable au sein de cette tour.

-B.O.B ça va ? demanda Grunlek inquiet.

-Hum ? Oh… oui pardon j'étais pris par la lecture de ces papiers.

-Oui on a vu ça. Fît Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent pour que tu sois autant absorbé ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas… notre homme qui nous a commandé de venir ici ne nous a pas choisis au hasard…


	2. Que faisons nous là ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shin.

-Ces papiers ont l'air très ancien et j'ai l'impression que ce sont les originaux qui expliquent comment crée des gems de pouvoir. Enfin la première version de leur constitution. Si l'on suit cette méthode, les gems récupèrent, au terme d'un processus très barbare où l'éventration de la source de pouvoir humaine est au centre de la conception, une énergie mille fois supérieur aux gems que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Elles détiendraient plus de puissance que l'on peut imaginer !

-B.O.B, tu fais peur déjà que ce n'est pas la joie la conception des gems aujourd'hui, je ne veux même pas savoir ce processus que tu lis dans le plus grand calme depuis tout à l'heure. Dit Théo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda alors Grunlek. On embarque les papiers et les rapportes à qui de droit ? On les rapporte à Mendal'cha ? Ou on les détruits purement et simplement ici même ?

-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on les amènent pas à l'autre Gus. Cela serait trop dangereux ! il faut que l'on comprennent pourquoi il les voulaient. Après je suis contre de les détruire même s'ils sont dangereux car ils font partis de notre histoire leur place est à l'académie des mages, mais bon… inutile de vous rappeler qu'il serait plus que souhaitable que je n'y aille pas. Avoua B.O.B.

-Bon déjà on va rester ici pour nous reposer au chaud, pour une fois qu'on ne dormira pas à la belle étoile, ce n'est pas plus mal. Lança Théo. Vous en dites quoi ?

-Ça me va. Dit Grunlek.

-Moi aussi Répondu B.O.B.

Shin quant à lui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule qui signifiait son approbation. Le groupe se sépara en deux. Grunlek et B.O.B essayèrent de comprendre les écrits parfois obscure car utilisant une ancienne forme de la langue actuelle. Grunlek était resté aussi pour s'occuper du feu que B.O.B avait générer afin qu'il soit à bonne température pour quand la nourriture sera prête à être cuisiné. Shin et Théo sortirent chercher de quoi mangez avec Eden. Depuis le temps Shin c'était habitué à la présence de la louve, bien qu'au départ leur relation ne manquait pas de « mordant » elle s'était depuis apaisé. Shin invoqua son petit familier et l'envoya en éclaireur pour essayer de trouver un animal sauvage. En combinant leurs forces respectives, Shin pour une vision avancé et discrète, Eden pour ses capacités de chasse et Théo car il avait son épée pour dépecé l'animal et le vidé, le groupe de chasseur pu rentrer avec un beau chevreuil de belle taille ce qui allait contenter l'estomac de tout le monde ce soir. Pendant ce temps-là, Grunlek et B.O.B avait réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur les gems grâce à leur étude approfondis des papiers et leurs savoirs respectif. En effet il fallait posséder un type de gems particulièrement rare afin d'obtenir ce pouvoir immense. Cela permis de les rassurer quelques peu quant à la dangerosité de l'objet. En revanche ils ne doutaient pas que la personne qui les avait envoyés ici devait sans doute être en possession d'une de ces pierres ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

-Hey les gars regardaient ce qu'on rapporte on va changer de l'éternel ragoût de lapin ! Tonna Théo en arrivant.

Ceci sorti Grunlek et B.O.B de leur torpeur et se tournèrent vers leurs comapgnons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé au final ? Demanda Shin.

-Que ces gems sont très dangereuses encore plus qu'on ne le pensait. Mais forte heureusement elles sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir car il faut une grande source de pouvoir et une pierre extrêmement rare, la _polius tyrius._ Son abondance à l'époque des premières gems à l'air d'avoir été quasi-épuisé de nos jours. Répondus B.O.B. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que maintenant on soit des proies et que notre mandataire soit notre chasseurs car il ne nous as définitivement pas envoyé ici pour faire « mumuse ». Il faut qu'on s'attende à avoir de la compagnie peu amicale ces prochains jours.

-En attendant, Théo passe-moi le chevreuil je vais nous faire à manger. Dit Grunlek.

Là-dessus les compagnons mangèrent dans le calme au rythme des rares discussions, ces nouvelles les avaient quelques peu angoissé car ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire face à ça. La problématique était qu'ils étaient coincé détruire les documents ? Mendal'cha les traqueraient pour les retrouvé en déployant très certainement des ressources importante et ils vivraient une vie de fuyard sans répit. Revenir et lui donner les documents ? Ca jamais car ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il en ferait et leur expérience avec les quêtes de pouvoir les laissaient penser que cela n'apporterais rien de bon. Se dépêché pour aller les rendre à une quelconque autorité ? Une bien belle utopie qui leur dis que cette autorité n'en profiterais pas ? Un peu comme tous les propriétaires du codex en soi… .

-Dans quel merder sait-on encore fourré ? Lança à la volée B.O.B.

-Bonne question… ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on n'est pas près de s'en sortir pour le coup. Répondis Grunlek.

-Bon allez tout le monde dors je monte la garde pour la nuit. Dit Théo.

Sûr ceux tout le monde alla se coucher, les prochains jours promettait d'être très sportif.

Le lendemain matin le groupe pris le parti de partir très tôt avant le lever du soleil, leurs premières heures de marche serait pénible mais il le fallait afin de prévenir d'éventuels assauts qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Le fait de détenir une telle source de puissance les rendait nerveux. A la demande de B.O.B qui surpris tout le monde, lui qui adorait collectionner les ouvrages de savoir, il avait demandé à ce que ça ne soit jamais lui qui porte ces ouvrage. En effet il craignait que cela ne tente un peu trop son démon et qu'il fasse tous ce qu'il pouvait pour tourmenter B.O.B et prendre possession de son corps ne serait-ce que brièvement pour partir avec la nuit. C'est pourquoi c'était Théo qui l'avait sur lui, en même temps peu de gens pouvait prétendre légitimement fouiller un paladin de la lumière, il était le plus sur des quatre. Le groupe décida de retourner en ville mais discrètement. Le but n'étant pas de se cacher mais de se faire discret, que l'attention ne soit jamais porter sur eux.

Au bout de deux jours de voyages les quatre compères arrivèrent à destination. En chemin ils avaient décidés d'être un petit peu plus offensif et d'essayer d'attraper ce Mendal'cha et de lui soutirer des informations. Par la force s'il le fallait… . Ils l'avaient rencontré sur le marché au milieu de la foule. Quoi de mieux qu'une foule dense et compact afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement d'une affaire illégale, il est impossible pour des gardes de pouvoir surveiller tout le monde. Ils décidèrent donc de commencer par le marché et d'en faire le tour en tant qu'observateur pendant quelque temps juste au cas où il habiterait réellement dans cette ville, après tout on ne sait jamais un peu de chance ne fait de mal à personne alors pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas en avoir au moins une fois ?

L'entrée dans la ville se fît sans encombre… ou presque. En effet Théo avait fait un peu parler de lui.

-Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais votre ami il reste à l'extérieur. Dis le garde d'un air dédaigneux en désignant Shin.

-Comment ça il reste dehors ? Qu'insinuez-vous ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup le ton que vous employez ! Gronda Théo qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas hurlez.

-Ouais on n'en veut pas des machin comme lui ici. On voit à peine son visage, en plus les élémentaires sont des roublard, vicieux et indigne de confiance.

-Attendez, qu'avez-vous dis ? OK, c'est bon Nom, Prénom, Numéro de matricule, vous allez voir si l'armée vous garde ça ne sera que pour nettoyer les latrines des recrues, j'y veillerais personnellement. Maintenant balancer moi toutes les infos ou sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Qui êtes-vous pour me menacer de la sorte ?

-Théo de Silverberg, Paladin de la lumière et inquisiteur au service de l'église de la lumière et nous sommes aussi tous quatre les anciens « formateurs » de votre roi, il y a de cela quelques années, il a fait partis de notre groupe. Donc maintenant déclinez votre identité et profitez bien de votre dernier jour de garde de la ville car après votre vie va être un enfer.

Le garde pâlis à vue d'œil, comprenant l'immense erreur qu'il venait de faire, il commença à bredouiller des excuses et tenta en vain d'amadouer Théo, qui était dans une rage telle que chaque jérémiades supplémentaire ne faisait que l'agacer encore plus. C'est ainsi avec les pleures d'un garde que le groupe rentra « discrètement » en ville.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Lança Grunlek.

-Non mais attend tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vu comment il a parlé à Shin ? Vous devriez plutôt me féliciter de pas l'avoir buter.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Théo et ainsi pour rester un minimum discret personne ne releva la remarque de Théo. Néanmoins Shin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde gratitude envers son ami qui n'avait pas hésité à le défendre de la sorte. Après cela le groupe alla directement à côté du centre-ville, ils voulaient une chambre dans une auberge un peu à l'écart pour être tranquille. Une fois installée les quatre allèrent au marché. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à effectuer des allers retours entre les stands. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée Théo portait une dizaines de sac de … B.O.B. Il avait toutes ses babioles et une robe pour dédommager le préjudice morale de la « perte » d'une de ses robes préféré pendant leur mission. Revenant à leur auberge ils posèrent les achats et descendirent directement manger. Le repas bien attaqué, l'alcool les ayant bien attaqués, ils ne virent pas qu'un homme les observer depuis leur arrivé en ville. A la fin du repas il s'installa à leur table.

-T'es qui toi ? Lança Théo d'une voix bourrue et grogis par l'alcool.

-Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une humble personne qui ne vous veux que du bien.


	3. Un sac de noeud pas possible

L'alcool, la fatigue et le stresse dont avait fait preuve les quatre compagnons leurs avaient fait buter sur la phrase de ce dernier.

-Hein j'ai rien compris de ce que tu viens de dire l'étranger. Souffla Théo au bout de lui-même.

-Je dois bien dire que j'ai pas tous suivi, t'es qui toi ? Demanda B.O.B.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'une humble personne au service d'une autre personne que l'on a en commun tous les cinq.

-Parle de façon plus compréhensible l'étranger donne nous ton fichu nom si tu veux pas mon pied dans ton cul dans la minute qui suit. Menaça Théo.

-Manifestement vous êtes trop saoul pour parler ce soir, je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps. Je vous retrouverez demain profitez bien de votre soirée.

Sur ces mots l'inconnu se leva et repartis, une personne passa dans le champ de vision des héros et l'inconnu disparus.

-Hein, qu'est ce qui viens de se passer ? C'était qui celui-là ? Il est là et pffffiout, l'instant d'après il est plus là. Dit Théo. Hé toi là le mage de mes deux, explique moi ce qui se passe sinon je sens que ça va m'énerver.

-Mais j'en sais rien. Répondu B.O.B. T'as cru que je connaissais tous les types de magies et tous leurs fonctionnements ?

Une dispute commencée à menacer le groupe. Heureusement pour eux l'aubergiste arriva à leur table.

-Vous avez trop bu messieurs je ne peux que vous conseillez de regagner vos chambres maintenant ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous exclure de mon établissement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le vieux moustachu ? Il a cru qu'il nous faisait peur à parler comme ça ? Tu sais qui je suis tête de bouc ? Lança un Théo trop saoul et de plus en plus agressif.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Maintenant aller hop ! Dans vos chambres !

A cela Théo voulu se lever et y arriva après de gros efforts et essaya vainement de donner un coup de poing à l'aubergiste qui n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour esquiver le coup de poing.

-Bon ramassez votre ivrogne d'ami et monter dans votre chambre.

Le reste du groupe obéis calmement et tout en peinant déjà à se maintenir debout individuellement, firent des efforts incroyable pour porter Théo jusqu'à son lit. Cette scène semblait beaucoup amusée le restant d'assemblé qui habitait l'auberge. Là-dessus Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B s'écroulèrent tous trois pour rejoindre Théo dans le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, fut très dur pour les compagnons d'armes. Ils avaient tous une sorte de tambour dans le crane qui leur rappelais aimablement le fais que leur jeunesse folle était belle et bien derrière eux.

-Pourquoi j'ai une bosse à la tête ? Demanda Théo qui venait de se voir dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. On s'est battu hier soir ?

-Je serais incapable de te dire si hier était un jour qui a existé ou si on s'est fait assommer et qu'on est le même jour. Dit Grunlek d'une toute petite voix.

Peu après l'aubergiste vînt frapper à la porte.

-Votre connaissance est en bas elle vous attend.

-Qu… Quoi ? Commença B.O.B.

-Oui, il m'a prévenu que vous réagirais comme ça en même temps vu ce que vous avez bu hier c'était à peu près sûr allez descendez je ne fais pas la baby-sitter éternellement.

Après cette habillé de manière rapide et d'avoir rassemblé leurs habits, ils descendirent au rez de chausser de l'auberge. Et en effet, à leur venu, un parfait inconnu pour eux s'approcha presque immédiatement d'eux.

-Ah mes amis, venez avec moi nous allons prendre l'air c'est très bon contre le mal de cheveux.

Ils étaient tellement fatigués, qu'aucun des quatre n'essaya de démentir quoi que ce soit et suivirent l'étranger dans la rue.

-Comme j'ai essayé de vous le dire hier soir, je suis un ami d'une connaissance à nous cinq. Il voudrait savoir où vous en êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-vous direz à votre connaissance qu'il serait plus poli qu'il vienne parler lui-même en son nom plutôt que d'envoyer son larbin préféré. Lança en pique B.O.B. Comment vous nommez vous d'ailleurs, la moindre des politesses est de se présenter quand on est un inconnu.

-Je suis Obliviatre, mon rôle n'est pas d'être un larbin, je suis seulement une personne qui va et viens dans différents endroits de cette ville dans l'optique d'obtenir ce que mon patron veux.

-Très bien mais qui est ton patron. Demanda Grunle. Désolé d'insister mais on a un peu bu hier au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué et que pas mal de monde nous veux depuis toujours alors va falloir être un poil plus précis. Continua Grunlek avec véhémence.

-Très bien. Répondu de manière courroucé Obliviatre. Je suis « l'ami » de Mendal'cha. On vous as vu hier et on voulait savoir comment c'était déroulé votre mission. Continua-t-il agacé de ne pouvoir être plus discret que ça.

-Ca s'est bien passé et d'ailleurs on voudrait avoir quelques explication et on voudrait le rencontré votre « ami ». Dit B.O.B

-Cela doit être possible… Rester tranquille ne vous faites pas remarqué et vous pourrez le voir.

Sur ceux il les quitta et comme la veille il disparut aussi vite.

-J'ai beau avoir la tête dans le cul je me souviens qu'il avait fait ça hier déjà. Dit Théo.

-Bon je suppose que vous allez gambader en ville, moi je retourne dans la chambre je n'aime vraiment pas les villes. Lança Shin à la volée et disparus lui aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ? Dit Théo.

Les trois restant continuèrent de marché et décidèrent de visiter cette ville un peu plus pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux Mendal'cha. Après plusieurs heures de marches Grunlek demanda à Théo.

-Dis Théo, Les papiers ils sont où ?

-Dans mon armure. Grogna ce dernier.

-T'en que tu les perds pas ça me va.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça et continu de marché à notre rythme ne nous fait pas perdre de temps à cause de tes mini jambes.

-Si on ne devait pas être discret je t'aurais bien envoie un pain dans la gueule.

-Ouais, ouais, que de la gueule.

Voyant que l'animosité montais entre les deux B.O.B décida d'intervenir et proposa de repassé prendre Shin à l'auberge pour aller manger un morceau au centre-ville, cela leurs changerais les idées. Arrivé à l'auberge B.O.B laissa les deux devant la porte de l'établissement en leur rappelant la définition de « discrétion ».

-Shin t'es là ?

-Hummm. Répondis une masse informe bleutée au fin fond de la chambre sur un lit.

-Viens on va manger avec les autres, et je ne serais pas venu te chercher si je n'avais pas besoins de toi car là les deux autres risquent d'amener la garde à tous moment car ils sont à deux doigts de se foutre sur la gueule.

-C'est pas vrai… . Marmonna-t-il. J'arrive. Ces derniers mots étaient les seuls que B.O.B pu entendre.

B.O.B rejoignit Grunlek et Théo le temps que Shin arrive.

-Il arrive mes amis. Notre compagnon daigne se lever pour nous tenir compagnie. Dis B.O.B avec un grand sourire pour essayer de leur faire penser à autres choses.

Pour seul réponse il reçut un grognement de Théo et un haussement d'épaule de Grunlek. Quand Shin arriva le groupe se mit en route vers le centre-ville et allèrent dans un petit bistrot que B.O.B avait repéré le matin même. En s'installant un serveur arriva pour leur donné les menu du jour.

-Quoi vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

-Mon ami est prêt à vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tous aussi étonné les uns que les autres, ils se levèrent et suivirent Obliviatre les conduisit dans l'arrière du bistrot. Ils passèrent par les cuisines et montèrent un escalier qui menait vers les appartements au-dessus du bistrot. Arrivé devant une porte Obliviatre frappa trois fois et une voix leur ordonna de rentré.

-Venez mes amis il est temps que je vous explique pourquoi je vous aie envoyés là-bas.

 _Merci pour votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise je commence depuis peu et voir tous ce monde qui me lit est une vraie joie! :D_


End file.
